Cassius
Cassius is a Human school teacher in the Planetary Union. While stationed aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], he dated First Officer Kelly Grayson. Cassius currently leads the education program on the [[USS Watson|USS Watson]]. Cassius is portrayed by Chris Johnson. History Before he was a school teacher, Cassius was a an aspiring paleontologist. "I wanted to discover the next unclassified species," he later recalled to Captain Ed Mercer. "Make a name for myself."Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Cassius married, but his commitment to succeed in his work gradually "drove a stake" through his marriage.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Cassius eventually divorced and left paleontology to become a teacher. By his own account, Cassius was independent and single for most of his adult working life until meeting Kelly in June 2420.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Cassius originally taught biohistory to children on Antares 2. While living there, he becomes friends with the Katrudian, Groogen. (Groogen later says that he owed his friend two favors from that time.Episode 2x07: Deflectors) After, Cassius transferred to the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] where he teaches children living on the ship. Kelly and Cassius meet after she orders him to admit Topa into his classroom. While initially upset, he realizes Kelly was right and apologizes.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 It is implied that Kelly asks Cassius out at the suggestion of Chief of Security Alara Kitan.Alara tells Kelly to ask Cassius out in ''New Beginnings, Pt. 1''. In ''New Beginnings, Pt. 2'', Cassius mentions they are already in a relationship. Kelly and Cassius begin a relationship, though it is not publicly announced until a month later so as not to upset Kelly's ex-husband Ed.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja When Kelly is imprisoned by the Regorians for being "Giliac" in November, Cassius advocates using the Orville's advanced weaponry to forcibly retrieve her. A month later, the two celebrate her birthday on the ship's Bridge.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake In December 2420 or January 2421, the two go on a date in an Environmental Simulator program. He states he wants "to keep growing, getting closer; maybe, someday, get married." (Kelly also implies he wants a family as well.Kelly Grayson: "You want marriage, a family, me working less." Episode 2x07: Deflectors) Kelly realizes she is not ready for those things and ends their relationship. Cassius briefly attempts to win Kelly back, first with a cookie bouquet, but he grows increasingly persistent, sending her hourly messages by comscanner and even by Groogen, all of which annoy her. Several days later, Cassius accepts a standing offer from the [[USS Watson|USS Watson]] to direct their education program. Personality Cassius is a very calm and stable individual, rarely angry and never raising his voice. When James Duncan and Marcus Finn do not complete their homework and answer his questions with snide remarks, Cassius quietly assigned them 1,000-word essays on the Moclan digestive system.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja However, Cassius does feel insecure that Kelly believes her job as Commander is more demanding or important than his own. "You've said little things in the past without even realizing it," he tells her. When she apologizes and says that she respects what he does, he snaps, "It's just not what you and your ex-husband do." Cassius admits that his long time as an independent bachelor has made it difficult to empathize with others, occasionally leading to relationship problems.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja While on the surface his emotional stability appears to be a positive trait, Kelly Grayson finds it off putting. Claiming it makes her feel guilty and unsophisticated when she isn't able to control her emotions to the same extent he is. Production Chris Johnson was announced to portray a recurring character on February 21, 2018, shortly before filming of the second season began.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’: Chris Johnson Set To Recur On Season 2 Of Seth MacFarlane’s Fox Dramedy". Deadline. Feb. 21, 2018. Soon after, actor J. Lee (John LaMarr) inadvertently revealed the character's name to be "Cassius" two days later after he posted a public Snapchat video of an episode's table reading for the Season 2 premiere.Snapchat videos by jleefilms. Compiled by /u/arrowsofshield. "The first table read of season 2 is today!" Reddit.com. Feb. 23, 2018. After the leak, the crew became especially tight-lipped about Johnson's role and nothing more was revealed. In December, 20th Century Fox officially announced that Cassius would first appear in ''Ja'loja''.''Listings - ORVILLE, THE. ''The Futon Critic. Last accessed Dec. 22, 2019. Cassius Ja'loja sketch.jpg|Costume sketch (Ja'loja) Cassius Ja'loja sketch 2.jpg|Costume sketch (Ja'loja) Cassius Ja'loja sketch 3.jpg|Costume sketch (Ja'loja) Trivia *He sips tea with both hands.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja **Ed finds the quirk pretentious and calls Cassius the "two-hand tea man." *Cassius' name is pronounced CAH-shus ''kæ.ʃəs, not ''CAH-see-us kæ.siəs. The latter of which Ed Mercer mistakenly calls him more than once. *He was originally a paleontologist before teaching.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *He taught biohistory on Antares 2 prior to joining the Orville. *Cassius is a divorcee.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *Some of Cassius' students include Marcus Finn,Episode 2x01: Ja'loja James Duncan,Episode 2x01: Ja'loja and Topa.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 *Cassius and Kelly attend a performance by the Union Symphony in the Shuttle Bay in December 2420.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Appearances *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' * ''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' * ''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' * ''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' References